Noodles and Blue Lights
by laughingart
Summary: What happens when you put coffee, pubs, maniacal dancing and two basketballers together? Well, not normal things. *slash* no, I'm not going to tell you the pairings. yet.
1. One Night, it was the rain

Noodles and Blue Lights  
  
A slash fic by laughingart  
  
Chapter One:  
  
One Night, it was the rain  
  
Rukawa had always liked rain rolling down window panes, ever since he was a young kid. Rain was very thought provoking and Rukawa liked thinking. Right now, it was approximately 2:30 in the afternoon and he was munching on a bowl of self cooked noodles, watching the TV without really watching it, though not really thinking anything. Ah, some peace and quiet. At last.  
  
"Rukawa!!!" a high pitched voice the boy recognized very well called from the bedroom and he groaned inwardly. What could that pink-haired, red-eyed girl want now? "Don't you like my dress?" A thin, bouncy girl, as predicted, hopped into the living room, dressed in something that Rukawa personally felt could only be called a dress if you didn't move your thighs. He looked up at her blankly, "You took four hours...to change into that?"  
  
At this, she immediately melted into a pout, not satisfied by his reaction, "Why don't you try?"  
  
"No offense okay, you look great!" Rukawa attempted a smile. More like half-naked, he thought. There was silence, but it was rudely punctured by the shout of `Goal' from the screen.  
  
"Well?" the girl asked, playing with her sharp, well manicured black nails.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Honestly, those girls are always telling me how lucky I am to be living with you in this pathetic apartment, but all you ever do is sit down there and do absolutely nothing," she rolled her eyes and plopped down on the sofa. Rukawa was secretly praying nothing would burst.  
  
"Listen, I love you, Yuki, "he started lamely, and he felt the girl prick her ears, "Do you want to go somewhere?" Ah. That was good. The girl smiled and hopped up again, "Of course!"  
  
I need to memorize this, he told himself.  
  
She turned around again, "Wait, before we go...do you think I put on enough make up?"  
  
"It's perfect," Rukawa attempted to sound sincere, "Honest." The girl glanced into a mirror, screwed her red lips and shook her head, "No way. Just hold on." Rukawa nodded and picked up his car keys, as Yuki disappeared into their room again.  
  
By the time she appeared again, Rukawa had already finished his noodles and washed up afterwards and was feeling incredibly sleepy. It was true that Yuki was very, very pretty, he thought as she flounced past, but that was about it.  
  
"Let's go then, "she said, jumping out of the door.  
  
Rukawa looked longingly at the basketball court as he walked to his car, feeling very deprived indeed. Yuki hated basketball, therefore he had to sneak out at 4 in the morning and return by 6, if he wanted to play. Now as they walked pass, all the basketballers stopped and stared gawk-eyed at Yuki, who seemed to greatly enjoy the attention. This part greatly annoyed him too, for Yuki would always wink and wave at them.  
  
They were going to the local bar, The Blue Room, as usual, where Yuki would instantly disappear and Rukawa would spend almost the entire time drinking at the corner of the bar, trying to filter the techno music out of his head. What Yuki did at the bar he had not a clue, but knew she would not tell the truth if he asked. He drove smoothly down the street, listening to Yuki's incessant chat about red skirts, school bitches and martini, saying the occasional "Yeah", "Wow", "Of course".  
  
"Why don't you talk?" Yuki remarked irritably.  
  
"I don't know anything about red skirts, school bitches or martini, I think you're more fluent in those areas," Rukawa replied, and that seemed to make Yuki all happy again.  
  
They arrived at The Blue Room, and it was packed, as usual, smelling of tobacco and sweat. "See you later, dear!" Yuki grinned, striding into the pub, winking at anyone who looked like a guy. "Bye," Rukawa said tonelessly, following her spiritlessly into the bar.  
  
It was dark inside, with flashing blue and pink lights that blinded the boy. Someone was playing a Darude number and there were numerous people, dressed in a variety of clothing, dancing and gyrating to the beat. Rukawa walked as far away from them as possible, and sat himself down at the bar, ordering his usual lemon cocktail.  
  
"I like cocktails too, " someone next to him remarked and the boy spun around immediately. "Hey I know you..."  
  
"I know you too, " the someone, who happened to be a boy, who was about Rukawa's height and built, said, "You're Kaede Rukawa, right?"  
  
"Yeah, " Rukawa replied, "And you are..."  
  
"Sendoh Akira," the boy said, finishing his cocktail with a smile. 


	2. It's The Alcohol!

Noodles and Blue Lights  
  
a slash fic by laughingart  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
It's The Alcohol!  
  
Rukawa's first reaction. "Ugh." He was right, then, this pretty little bastard was Sendoh after all. Damn, damn ,damn! Oh yes, he still remembered that last match with Ryonan, where Sendoh stole all the limelight and acted like he was such a good basketballer. Okay, fine, he was a good basketballer but that was besides the point. Anyway, he had pointy hair. Pointy hair was out of fashion. In fact, basketball was out of fashion. No no no, wait wait, he was a basketballer. Basketball isn't out of fashion, being good at it is. Ah. No no no, wait, wait, he was a good basketballer. In fact he was better than Sendoh. Yeah.  
  
Basically, Rukawa kept repeating stuff in his head, trying his hardest not to get jealous, and trying to gulp down his cocktail at the same time. This ended up with the cocktail all over his shirt. "Yeergh!" This is perfect, perfect, he thought, I'm being a perfect idiot in front the person I do not want to see me as a perfect idiot. Perfect is fine, but not idiot.  
  
"Do you need a tissue paper?" Sendoh asked, mildly amused.  
  
"Keep your tissue to yourself!" Rukawa said, by reflex, trying to sound calm and cool, but ending up sounding like he had a cold "I have my own...tissue."  
  
Sendoh shrugged still smiling, "You're still the same." He continued slurping his cocktail.  
  
What? What? Rukawa thought, but didn't say anything. He was collected, unlike that other bastard Hanamichi, Oh no, Rukawa was cool. Yeah. "You, too."  
  
"Hmm?" Sendoh noticed, the same way one notices someone else's zipper is down, that Rukawa had no tissue at all, for his drink was dripping down his shirt. Rukawa really is the same, he confirmed. "So, you brought a girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Rukawa said, then decided to exaggerate this, "She's really pretty, you know, yeah, she wouldn't kiss you if she were me."  
  
"You would kiss me?" Sendoh was most definitely amused now.  
  
"No, " Rukawa said immediately, feeling slightly distasteful. Ugh. UGH.  
  
Around them, the buzz was getting louder and louder, and the room was slowly fading into technicolour beeps. Bad. That meant that Rukawa was getting a headache. Sendoh's grinning face wasn't helping.  
  
"Listen, are you okay?" Sendoh asked again.  
  
This was too much for Rukawa, "Can you stop talking?"  
  
Sendoh was completely nonchalant. "You're most definitely drunk."  
  
"I'm not drunk, you're just talking..."  
  
"Calm down and take deep breaths, Rukawa, you should get your senses back." I can't believe it, Rukawa thought, He's still grinning. God help me. He attempted to pull away from the boy, but it seems the cocktail really was spiked very well, despite most of it being un-drunk on the fabric of his shirt. Man, he was at the mercy of Sendoh. Think, Rukawa, think, he forced himself.  
  
Sendoh looks a lot better when I can't see him properly, he thought. No, no, no, he could have slapped himself if his hands were functioning properly. You're trying to get away from this guy, he commanded himself. Nope, nothing in him seemed determined enough to get out of his drunken stupor. Every part of his body, with the exception of his head, was actually rather quite comfortable with being lifted up and carried, which was exactly what Sendoh was doing now.  
  
"Put me down, I can walk, "Rukawa said, but Sendoh, still grinning, shook his head, "You're drunk and I'm gonna take you out of this mess."  
  
Around them , a couple of people were starting to shoot them meaningful glances, which Sendoh pretended not to notice and Rukawa was starting to take note off very fast. "One day, I will kill you Sendoh," Rukawa hissed, as Sendoh walked out of the pub casually, carrying Rukawa in his arms. Surprisingly, the thick-headed boy was actually quite light.  
  
Rukawa was starting to get lulled by Sendoh's gentle footsteps into a dreamy sleep. This is purely the alcohol, he tried to convince himself. Subconsciously, he slung his arms around Sendoh, making little sleepy sounds. Sendoh was still feeling rather amused, actually. And took his time as he strolled to his car.  
  
By the time he reached it, Rukawa was already fast asleep, his head against Sendoh, his eyes closed. He looked like a really pale, beautiful fox. Sendoh let his eyes linger on the boy for a while [which made him feel rather guilty afterwards] and laid him down on the back seat of his car.  
  
Sendoh let himself take one last look at Rukawa before driving off, into the night, towards Rukawa's apartment, which he conveniently remembered was on Autumn Street.  
  
Sigh. 


End file.
